Twilight Fanmail
by SwiftLikeASpoon
Summary: The title explains most. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

A/N: I don not own Twilight or New Moon and I probably never will! So don't say anything.

Well honestly I got this idea from another author.It was this idea to have it so the characters in the story, Twilight can read their fan mail. So if you want to email Bella, Edward or anyone else, _**REVIEW**_. If I like it, then I'll answer. Happy emailing!!!


	2. Fans

_Dear Edward, _

What is your opinion on your rather frightening, very rabid fan following?

* * *

Dear Looney Looney Looney Luna,

Well sometimes you humans get way too close to me, and by sometimes I mean all the time.

But besides that it's ok. I mean it's not like they would attach me.

Never mind. Scratch that.

They nearly killed me to get to my sweater.

Not that they could kill me really. But I mean it was a sweater.

Of course I don't blame them for liking me. Every time I walk past a few crazed fans they follow me every where.

Even into the boys bathroom.

So it can be quite frightening.

Not that I'm scared of anything, at all. We all know that.

I'd write more, but Alice just told me that _they _were here. And I think you know what I'm talking about.

Write back to me soon.

Sincerely,

_Edward Cullen _

_

* * *

_

Review to email Twilight charecters!!!


	3. So Long

**A/N: Little reminder. I Don't Own Twilight Or New Moon!!!**

* * *

totally cool idea! continue! here is my email:

Dear Edward,  
Where were you when Bella was with James? What took you so long to reach her?

i know, painful question for him to answer:) lol

Dear NotMixedEqually,

Well of course I was in an airplane on the way to Arizona. It would be much faster then me running all the way to Arizona by foot. Anyways once I got there I met up with Alice. I asked where Bella and Jasper was. She told me that Bella went to the bathroom and Jasper went with her (not inside the bathroom people.) So I went to find Jasper. I asked him if she was almost done, but he just shrugged. So I listened to people's thoughts in the bathroom. All I basically heard was that there was a girl who was running through the bathroom and if my hair was all right. I was about to go back to the others, when I found Alice face to face with me. She told me about the vision with Bella and what happened earlier.

And that's why it took so long. Well it wasn't that long. Ok maybe just a little bit long. Or maybe a lot. He-he.

Yours truly,

_Edward Cullen_

* * *

_Review to email Twilight characters!!!_


	4. Not Horny!

A/N: Hey! Wanna kno a secret?!?!?! I dont own Twilight or New Moon!!!

Its truly amazing huh? lol!!!

* * *

hm, here's one that will be rather fun...

Dear Edward,

As a vampire, human instincts are covered up, but does Bella ever get u so horny you would hit urself on the table if u weren't careful? XD

lol, answer THAT tee hee hee

CmH

Dear CmH,

Um I'm a vampire. I don't get as you call _horny. _I mean really you should know this by now.

Ok, ok I do sometimes. But I never hit myself on the table. Not yet anyways! lol!

I'd break it!!!

Your favorite vampire,

_Edward Cullen_

* * *

Review to email a character!!! 


	5. Like Bella

Dear Rosalie,  
Why did you hate Bella so much?  
Sincerely,  
In Love With All These Vampires

Dear In Love With All These Vampires,

Well the first day I saw her I didn't think she was trustful, at all. I couldn't believe that Edward took in a human. And he told her our secret. She was probably going to blabber out our secret. I was also a _bit_ jealous. Not because of the looks, (it's clear that I'm _much_ prettier than her) but because she was human. Why would Edward like a human?!?! But now I know that she honestly likes/loves Edward. So I don't hate her that much anymore.

The prettiest vampire,

_Rosalie_

* * *

_Review to email Twilight charecters_


	6. Changing

Dear Edward,

I dont understand why you wont turn bella I mean yes you loved her and wanted her to have a normal life but if you love her so much why wont you change her and be with her for eternity. it sounds like you dont like bella or you dont want to have a soul mate to live forever.

Dear ileamc,

That's not it.

I do love her. And I promised her that if she married me I would turn her into, one of us.

Of course I don't want to turn her because if anything happens to her (like she dies) then I would kill myself. It would be my fault. Especially if I drink too much….

But I will do my best to keep myself from doing that.

Yours,

_Edward Cullen_

* * *

_Review to email Twilight characters!!!_


	7. Long Email

**A/N: I still don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I wanna email a twilight character! (This is a funny idea. XP I've never seen anything like it.)

Dear Edward,

Here is a completely innocent survey that our fanclub has put together. Please answer as truthfully as possible, we understand your privacy needs, and this information will be kept confidential.

1. What happens when it is 'that time of month' for Bella?  
2. Is it true that Emmett's muscles are made of cheese?  
3. Are you thinking of releasing a new cologne/perfume 'Essence de la Edward'?  
4. Pirate or Ninja?  
5. Which came first, the chicken or the egg?  
6. Does Rosalie have plastic surgery?  
7. Will you go out with me?

-The Edward Cullen is Hotter Than You Fanclub

...would you please make this a chapter? It would be very much appreciated! XP

Update soon!

Dear Misery's-Toll,

1. What happens is…

At the sight of blood Jasper goes crazy as we all know. So if we didn't know before time what was going to happen to Bella (if we know we don't go to my house) then we take quick action. Before Jasper has a chance to do something Alice grabs him. Esme helps Alice on getting Jasper out of the house and Emmet helps also. Rosalie is usually preoccupied looking at herself in the mirror.

2. What do you think?!?!

3. No. I'm too busy saving Bella to do that.

4. Ninja definitely. Pirate isn't me : D.

5. I'm not that old!!! Good question though.

6. Vampires don't need plastic surgery, but you never know with Rosalie.

7. I'm taken by somebody named Bella.

Sorry for the short answers.

Truthfully,

_Edward_

_

* * *

Review to email Twilight characters!!! _


	8. Emmetts email

Dear Emmett,

How does it feel to recieve very few emails?

Dear NellieGURL,

Well it's clear that I have many more emails then Jasper, Esme, and a lot of other people.

But I don't really care about them.

Most of my fans approach me in person which is better.

T.T.Y.L. (Talk To You Later)

Emmett Cullen

* * *

Review to email Twilight charaters 


	9. Bella 1

Dear Bella,  
if the cullen's never were at forks, do you think that you would have ever gone out with mike? and also which do you think is more likely to happen if (when) edward changes you...  
-you become really slutty and grow DD boobs and are a sex maniac (i know it really isn't right that people have you like this in their stories, but i would love to hear your opinion)  
- you are extremely shy and pull yourself away from almost everyone.  
-you end up looking like a porcelein doll (for some reason this is how it gets explained that you look in a lot of the stories)  
... sorry that this is uber long, i still have more...  
What power do you think that you would have if you did, and out of the cullens powers which do you like best?

Sincerely,  
Mel (alwayssmile877)

if you could please please post this as a chapter that would be awesomeful!

Dear Mel,

Mike's cool and all, but he's not really my type. It's better just for us to be friends.

If Edward changes me I would most likely (in my thoughts) you end up looking like a porcelein doll, but more realistic.

If I had a power as a vampire it would most likely be to have the power to fall down every time I take a step. Lol. I already have that power : ). But seriously now, it would be to resist the urge to drink the, oh so wonderful blood. Like I do now, just without the fainting part!

Out of all the Cullen's powers I like Edwards of course. Not that I don't like all the other powers, the Cullens have, they're awesome.

Always,

Bella

* * *

Reveiw to email Twilight charaters.

And I guess I'll choose about 2 for every chap review. It depends.


	10. Sry

**A/N: **_I know that it has been a long time since I updated. And I aren't going to be able to be update as much as I could before now. It's only because of the computer and it's keeping me from doing things like going on the internet so I can basically only use a laptop when it's here. I don't really like using laptops, but I will update every so often using it. It's gonna be like this until my dad decides to fix the computer (which it's probably not going to be any time soon). So I will only chose questions I like. And by the way don't be disappointed if I don't choose your email right away. Just ask it again. Sorry._


	11. Bella & Jacob

**_A/N: yah I updated. Hope you like!_**

* * *

Dear Bella  
If the couch sadistic shopaholiccough Alice tries to kidna- I mean, take you shopping again, you could always ask Emmett to steal/burn her credit card... He seems like the kind of person that would help.  
If Alice plans anything violent agaisnt me for that, tell her I'm in the FBI and am threatining to tell the world of vampire existance, kay? Thank you.

To Jacob  
You could call this a flame. I just don't like you, I really don't. I wrote a story in my head where I started trying to kill you... yeah... it turned out with threatining you so you pranked Lauren and Jessica and called Edward Eddie... which you should do by the way... pranking is fun :D.

Dear none- spooky music,

Wow good idea. I'll think about that next time. Um, but now I'm kind of…um… well… on the run. Or you could say on the trip (as in falling over again and again.) Now, well later, argggg!!! Got go bye:)

Dear Vampire lover,

I know it's against my law to talk to the enemy, even though you are very, very weak, but you shouldn't say that. Although I agree with you on the Edward Eddie thing I don't think your right. Try to say that up to my face.

Well vampire lover, nice talking to you,

Jacob

* * *

**_Hope you like. Review to email any character._**


	12. Edward & Jake

to Jake

Dude, u and Edward have so much in common it's not fucking funny. I'm thinking about writing a fiction where you two get switched, like you become a vamp and he becomes a wolf. If that happened, i think you two would learn to really like each other, friend wise. So why don't you two just quit acting like idiots and become friends. Jeez mon!

CmH

To Ed

WHAT I SAID UP THERE! Idiots!

CmH

Dear CmH,

What is wrong with you?!?! We have s lot in common? Hello, maybe you didn't notice this, but, HE'S A VAMPIRE!!! Evil. He's probably planning on killing Bella.

Do you honestly think me and **_it_** will become friends? Really, think. He's probably using one of those dopey powers to make Bella like him. Arghhh!!!

Jacob

Dear CmH,

Well unlike that filthy mutt I'm much more reasonable.

I'm not making Bella like me. And the powers are not dopey.

Would you believe that non-smart, ugly, stinky, wolf boy or me who's mature, smart, and much, much more?

Later,

Edward

* * *

_Reivew to email!!!_


	13. Edward and Rosalie

Dear Edward,

okay in new moon when Rosalie told you that Bella was dead. Why did you believe her and went to the volturi?

Dear Rosalie,

Why did you tell Edward that Bella was dead even she wasn't? Tell me everything.

Dear ileamc,

Well we both know that Alice has these visions right? So when Rosalie told me that Bella jumped over the cliff….

And that Alice told her…

Then it was most likely the truth. Bella probably jumped off the cliff (which she did). Rosalie said she died and I love her so much I wouldn't be able to live without her so that's why I went to the Volturi and believed Rosalie.

Edward

Dear ileamc,

Um Edwards essay cough I mean, um, email should explain most. But I'll sum it all up.

Alice told me Bella jumped off a cliff.

I believed she died.

I told Edward he died not knowing what he was going to do.

So there you have it.

* * *

**_I hope that this chapter was good._**

**_Review to email!!!_**


	14. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper

**_A/N: I don't own Twilight or New Moon!_**

* * *

Dear Emmett,

If in Eclipse you do happen

to get more book time, what do you thik Stephenie Meyer has in store for you and/or would like for her to have you do?

Dear Edward,

You dazzle me, can you please explain your dazzling techniques so if i ever come across you in person I can try to use them against you and make you fall desperately in love with me? I truly love you. You have my heart. Please don't break it.

Dear Rosalie,

What is your background? We hear about everyone's except yours...All we know is that you were originally meant for Edward. Please give me all the deatils.

Dear Alice,

You rock! If you could have a pick from any car in the world aside from your Porsche which you have yet to recieve form Edward for Christmas, what would it be and why?

Dear Jasper,

Is it hard to be an empath?

And everyone, please, call me Aspen.

* * *

Ok Aspen,

Wait. There's a book about me? Oh wow I am famous.

Runs to store and buys book. Shoves it in Edwards face

"Ha I'm famous Ed.

Grabs book. Shows him how many pages have him in it, compared to him. Smack s in back of head with book

"Ouch what was that for?!?!"

"You called me Ed."

"Oh… uh… well…"

Emmett

* * *

Dear Aspen,

It's nice to know you like me and all, but my true love is my dear Bella Swan. Surely you understand. Later.

From,

Edward

* * *

Aspen,

Well there isn't much I know about my past life. I know why I died. I died, well, I saw a mark of dirt on my face and I just couldn't take it. But it beats the way everyone else died. I mean Spanish Influenza? Please. And I could have sworn Edward was always eyeing me. So at the hospital Carlisle did his thing blah, blah, blah. But I guess Edward couldn't stand to have such a beautiful person/vampire as myself in his hands. And that's basicly it I suppose. I gotta go, manicure ).

Hugs and kisses,

Rosalie

* * *

Dear Aspen,

Maybe a buggy. They're cute and you can so accessorize them. I'd chat more, but Rosalie wants me to come and were going on a shopping spree afterwards.

P.S. Don't tell Bella. Were going to drag her with us.

Love,

Alice

* * *

Dear Aspen,

Actually it's not hard and it's not easy. Or it's hard and easy. Jeez it's just a power. It comes to me like for example, Edward. He can read minds. It comes to him. He doesn't have to try too hard to read minds like I don't have to try that hard to switch around emotions. I know this is a bad explanation, but it's not as easy as it might seem to, you know explain this. Talk to ya later.

From,

Jasper )

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_

**_Review to email Twilight characters!!!_**


	15. Jakey, Alice, Edward

**_A/N: I still don't own Twilight, omg amazing huh? _**

* * *

Dear Jakob, 

Sorry if I spelt the name wrong. I'm a horrid speller. Okay...  
Why do you hate vampires so much! I'm one and were not evil! Okay some are, but...there's exceptions just like humans AND werewolves. There awsome and Werewolves are too! I want a better reason than the whole, "There Evil" Crap too.

Dear Alice,  
What's it like being able to see the future? Is it tough and something you despise or do you just tolerate it?

Dear Edward,  
What's so wrong with Werewolves! My best friend is a werewolve and I'm a Vampire. We haven't been at each otheres throats at all,okay..maybe once or twice...but that's it! Come I want the truth...please...

Dear EverD,

Well, what's one reason not to hate those things!?!?! I mean they smell horrible (probably don't take showers.) Besides that they're killers!!! That Edward guy is trying to kill or as they call it change Bella. She doesn't know what's she's getting herself into. Oh boy I wish I could do something to convince her that she's making the wrong chose by going with those hideous creatures (no offence.)

Well you might nit understand this very well, (I mean you _are_ a vampire), but you can always ask your friend (who by the way why is she with the enemy?) to translate.

Peace

Hey EverD,

It's me Alice. Well seeing the future is like having a image in your mind. Like a short video clip from a movie. It doesn't tell you everything and sometimes it can give you the wrong idea. And to answer your next question you can say I _tolerate_ it. Sometimes it's helpful, like the time James took Bella, and then sometimes it can be bad, when Bella went cliff diving, so really it's here and there. Hope that answers your question.

Talk with you later,

_Alice_

To EverD,

I'm not the one with the problem, it's them! What's wrong with them is they're always saying stuff like I'm going to kill Bella. Hello! I mean maybe I was going to once or twice, but… oh… uh… just kidding… eh he eh he…..

Anyways those werewolves need to stop being _so _picky. I suppose that your werewolve friend isn't as annoying ass him!

Yours truly,

_Edward C._

_

* * *

**Ok I would of updated sooner, but fanfic wouldn't let me put up the document. So I replaced my other document, blah, blah, blah. **_

**And I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but it would be a big help if you wrote the email on the last chapter. I'm just trying to be fair, and it's easier that way. Thanx -**

**Review to email Twilight characters!**


	16. Any Twilight character

Dear any vampire character,

Would it be possible for you to "change" an animal? And if you did, would it thirst for human or animal blood (since humns changed into vampires thirst for their own kind's blood, why shouldn't animals thirst for other animals' blood?)

bellabookworm9

Dear bellabookworm9,

No.

Well you know how some of us are vegetarians and we drink animal blood to control ourselves from drinking from a human.

When we bite an animal the venom goes into them. They can't survive long with the venom in their blood and since we need to feed we just drain their blood.

There are only a few animals that can be changed and they do drink from other animals, but only a few, so that would make the answer yes.

_From the Cullen family_

_**

* * *

** _

**Wow** **this was a pretty short chappy. Or well...**

**Review to email Twilight characters!!!**


	17. Biting Bella at first

Dear Edward,  
What do you think it would have been like if you bit Bella on the first day she came to Forks? Would you have stopped, realizing that it was wrong and end up changing her? Or would you have finished her off? (I know this must be a painful subject)  
from,  
I'veComeToTakeYourCheese

Dear I'veComeToTakeYourCheese,

I, (with my knowledge) knew that if I started to bite Bella my secret would be exposed to the school. So I was trying to come up with a plan to see how many people I could take. When I was thinking of it the teacher called on me asking a question that led my thoughts away, but if I did bite her, I would have to bite the rest of the class also like said before.

From,

_Edward Cullen_

_

* * *

_

**Review to email Twilight characters!**

_**I also want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed, it's very inspiring, thanks :)**_


	18. Emmett & Edward

_**Ok sorry it took me so long to update. It's just that my computer has been actiong retarted. I mean I wrote this and I was about to save it then **Your computer has failed, starting file dump **I wrote** **this like 3 times so I hope you like it!!! **_

**_P.S. FYI I still dont own Twilight or New Moon._**

_

* * *

_

I have one:

Dear Emmett,  
Is it possible for vampires to get drunk? Have you tried? And if it isnt, would you consider raising the level of intoxication of a deer and then drinking its blood to raise your alcohol levels?  
Just A Little Bit Dramatic

Or:

Dear Edward,  
Truthfully, is it absolute torture to have your power? Especially when Emmett thinks the way he does?  
Just A Little Bit Dramatic

Dear Just A Little Bit Dramatic,

The answer to that is yes. Well yes to both.

We've gotten drunk before…………. no! It was just Edward. A long time ago there were these sailor people and we went on the ship. Edward was drinking quite a lot. He did get kind of drunk. He's the reason for the Titanic!

_Emmett._

Yeah Ed….. (Gulps)…. ward?

_That was you._

Oh yeah, I forgot about that, good times, good times.

Anyways before Edward rudely interrupted me I was going to tell you about the animals.

_Hey, Emmett me and Rose are going to the mall, you're coming with._

Uh... well…I should go before they….err…

_Emmett._

Dear Just A Little Bit Dramatic,

It's not that bad having it, as long as other people are around besides just one. I know how to focus my powers on other people, though it does bug me that I can't use my powers on Bella. I want to know what she's thinking.

I need to go now.

From,

_Edward C._

_

* * *

**Review to email Twilight characters.**_


	19. If Jacob get Bit

LOL That's funny! Okay, my question:

Dear Jacob,  
What would happen if a vampire bit you?

Sincerly, writing Bird.

P.S: I love you!

Dear writing bird,

That's the best question/ comment/ email like thing that I've got. So I have a really good answer for you.

I mean you probably would never expect this answer, really!

So the answer is….

I DON'T KNOW!!!  
ok hope that answers your question.

Always,

Jacob

* * *

**_Hey. Yeah I updated in a day, I just love ya that way. Anyways as I always (literary) say_**

**_Review to email Twilight characters!!!_**


	20. Renee and others

**_A/N: Ya I updated!!!_**

* * *

LOL:) long

Dear Renee,  
When you and Edward talked at the hospital in Arizona was it awkward?Did you drill him about his relationship with Bella?

Dear Emmett,  
What did you do/think when you found out that Edward watches Bella in her sleep?Did you think it was creepy?

Dear Bella,  
Are you glad Edward can't read your mind? (wink wink :D)

Dear Edward,  
Can I have a virtual hug?!Boxers,briefs,or none of the above?

sincerly to all,  
vamps4ever0917

Dear vamps4ever0917,

Well him being with my daughter is….well….different. Bella has never liked a guy before and now she's deeply in love with this guy. I can't expect her to be with him, especially once he let her go flying out the hotel window. Anyways I gave him a few warnings and that's most of what I told him.

Yours truly,

Renee

Dear vamps4ever0917,

What?!?! Edward watches Bella in her sleep? Why don't I know this, why didn't anyone tell me?

OMFG!!! That is so unlike Edward.

(Meanwhile Edward sneaks behind Emmett, pushes him out of chair.)

Hey!

(Wrestles with Edward)

G2g

Emmett

Dear vamps4ever0917,

Well between us 2 I am thankful he can't. Its quite funny seeing Edward get irritated because he can't read my mind. He gets mad and I'm finding him always (a lot of times) asking me what's on my mind. 

From,

Klutzilla

Jk- Bella

Dear vamps4ever0917,

WTF? What kind of question is that? I'm not even going to bother answering that.

Later

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chappy! And I know that a lot of story's have this , but I do make a lot, as in a lot, of mistakes so if anyone wants to be my beta please tell. _**

_**Review to email Twilight characters!!!**_


	21. Speedy's question

Okay here's a couple for the men in the house...

Dear Emmett,

Do you have any weak spots? You seem so invincible...

Dear Carlisle,

Do you ever become annoyed with the hospital personal, because all the nurses seem to be madly in love with you...

Dear Jasper,

Who usually betrays the most feelings in the house? I know they all probably try to keep the levels of emotion down for your sake, but there has to be someone who is always moody...

And finally...

Dear Edward,

If you could have another power, other than mind-reading, what would it be? You probably like your power, but surely there's something you would want more...

To all of these people,

Sincerely,

Speed-is-Everything

(hope these were okay...!)

Dear Speed-is-Everything,

Well every vampire supposedly has a weak spot. To tell you the truth every night I sleep with Teddy the bear. Rosalie thinks it's kiddish so whenever she comes in the bedroom I hide Ted. But this is a secret so don't tell anyone!

Hears laughing in the background

Dang!

Emmett

Dear Speed-is-Everything,

Nurses have been all googly eyes over me ever since I first started, but I've learned to ignore it. I have Esme anyways.

From,

Carlisle

Dear Speed-is-Everything,

Hmm… the most moody one… tough question. Right now I would have to say Alice. She gets sad a lot because everyone refuses to go shopping with her. I wonder why wink wink

Jasper ;)

Dear Speed-is-Everything,

If I had another power it would be either to read Bella's mind, or to be able to not always read minds, to turn off the power. There has been times when some things are better un-heard…I mean un-thought.

Sincerely,

Edward C.

* * *

2 things:

1**_. I'm still looking for a beta here (someone who edits if you dont know) so plz I need volunteers_**

and

2. **_Review to email Twilight characters!!!_**


	22. twilightgirl1918

Dear Phil

No one has emailed you. How does that make you feel? And what is your

opinion on Bella and Edward's relationship?

Dear Charlie,

No one has emailed you either. How does that make you feel? Why are you

so mean to Edward? He's awesome!

Dear Edward,

I LOVE YOU!

Dear Jake,

YOU'RE AWESOME! Why do you hate Edward? Why don't you just get over the

fact that Bella loves Edward? After all, i know many people that would

gladly date you if you're looking...

Dear twilightgirl1918,

Well I don't feel bad about it, I have a busy schedule you know, and

It's nice that a girl such as yourself would come to ask me a

question yourself. Anyways Bella and Edward, well they seem like a normal teen

couple. Though I wouldn't word it such as a relationship, I mean

it's not like they're getting married or anything, but besides that I

think they are good together, and that Edward seems to make Bella safe.

I'm just glad that they aren't one of those get drunk

couples.

Yours truly,

Phil

Dear twilightgirl,

I don't really know. I mean they probably are so amazed about me that

they don't know what to ask. I am probably most of your role models,

am I right? As for that boy, he has injured my dear Bella. He is not

safe with her or anything! I don't care if Bells loves him or not he is

not going to stay with us!

From,

Charlie

Dear twilightgirl1918,

I know and what is there not to hate about him? He's a murderer. And

if I'm mean to him, it my scare him and his little vampires away.

They say they're vegetarians, but I wouldn't trust him. They are

Vampire's, bloodsuckers.

Jacob

* * *

**_Ok here's another chapter._**

**_And thanx to Just A little Bit Dramatic for being my beta (sry if i didn't choose u other people...)_**

**_And last, but not least..._**

**_Review to email Twilight characters!!!_**

****


	23. Roxxi and all

Roxxi says:  
Dear Alice,  
Why does everyone want to ask Edward questions?  
Roxxi

Chloe/Sara(our friends) say:  
Will you take us shopping? Please?  
Sara:  
Shopping, shopping, hehehe! Wow, that was the most un-Sara moment ever.

Chloe says:  
What exactly did Edward do to convince you to just, like, leave? How come you LISTENED to him?

Ali says:  
Dear Jane,  
In your opinion, how do you torture someone who doesn't respond to pain and only has one'friend'(the loose definition). Also, that friend is you.  
Ali

Dear Roxxi,  
Well I suppose they just like to email him. A lot of people email me - never mind, but I have important things to do such as shopping! Maybe everyone knows that the others are busy.  
And for Sara and Chloe,  
SURE! I'd love to! Just call me sometime and we'll make plans.  
And Chloe again,  
Well it's just we all want Edward to be happy. If he wanted to leave Bella then there would be a good reason.  
Love,  
Alice

Ali,  
It's a secret, you wouldn't know and by me not telling you that is partial torture.  
Jane

* * *

**_Hope you liked the emails and give a big thx to Just a little bit dramatic for being my beta! _**

**_And yeh we reached the 100th reply!!! Ok..._**

**_Review to email Twilight characters!_**


	24. themysteriousH,

Angela,  
You seem really nice. What are some of your interests? Do you want to be friends with me?

Edward,  
Do you ever get mad that everyone seems to email you about loving you? I mean, I do too but it seems like it would get annoying after a while...

Emett,  
Do you like Spongebob?

These are the best questions I got.  
themysterious"H"

Dear themysterious"H",

I'd love to be your friend, thank you. We can hang out sometime and maybe go shopping together! TTYL

From,

Angela

Dear themysterious"H",

Wee I learned to ignore it, I'm used to it from everyone's thoughts, but I only care about Bella's thoughts, which I really can't hear. Now that's really annoying.

themysterious"H",

1. You spelled my name wrong!

And

2. Who doesn't love that sponge, he's freaking awesome! _Spongebob Spongebob! _

Emmett

P.S. that's how u spell my name!


	25. GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha

**_A/N: _ok be4 u all kill me 4 not updating sooner let me have my say. Well... I kinda always get side tracked, and none of wat I say will count as a good excuse, so sorry!!!!!!! Please except my apology and I'll try too update more frequently.**

* * *

dear Edward,

Can we get together sometime so we can go kill Jacob? I mean I like Sam and all but Jacob simply MUST go! You know what i mean? He's all convinced that she loves him when she only thinks of him as a friend! What kind of obbsessive stalker is that!  
Tata!

GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha

Dear Alice,

Can you try and 'se' me? I really am Half Vampire! What's it like having an idiot as a brother? CoughEmmettCough. Wanna go shopping? I've GOT to get a new pair of jeans!! Also... What do you think you would do if you crashed your Porshe and you were forced to drive...shudder...IT! (Bellas THING)  
Tata!

GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha

Dear Bella,

If Jacob and Edward(Let's just pretend for a minute that if he falls into a canyon he'll die) were both hanging onto a rock leadge about to crumble and you could only save one. Who would you pick? Edward the love of your life, or Jacob the creepy stalker as i mentioned above.  
Tata!! And YES you HAVE to choose!

GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha

Dear Rosalie,

what's your favorite perfume scent, Lavender, Moonlight Path, or Cheery Blossom?  
Tata!!

GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha

Dear Esme,

What's it like being the mother of 5 baddly behaived vampires? Which chlid do you think is your favorite?  
Tata!!

GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha

Dear Mike,

Ok, Miky-Wicky. Bella is not going to date you. Let me give you a minute for that to process in your head. Did you know that she's in love with a vampire?? Oops!! The secret slipped!! Sorry Cullens!

GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha

* * *

GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha,

As much as I'd simply love to go and kill that werewolf kid, I'm sure Bella would be sad, and I would hate to disappoint her by killing a friend of hers. Sorry, but maybe there will be a day when I can kill him ;).

Yours truly,

_Edward C._

Dear GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha,

Haha, well it's not the easiest thing, but it is fun watching Rosalie yell at him, and sometimes he can be a great help, especially when I can't find Jasper to go shopping with me. I'd like to go shopping with you sometime! Thanks for asking, usually people (vampires) around here never ask me to go with them and I never quite figured out why… Oh and I would somehow die most likely, well I'd actually try to steal Edward's car till he is forced to buy me a new one!

Love,

Alice

To GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha,

-- why them of all people? Um…well…let's see… I guess if I had to choose I would pick Jacob. Before you get mad at me for saying that I would choose him, because he wouldn't last the fall. As much as I'd hate to leave Edward behind like that he would survive the fall since he is a vampire.

Bella

GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha,

Definitely Moonlight Path, it has one of the best smells. Not that I wear perfume often, but when I do that is definitely my first choice.

Rosalie

Dearest GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha,

They aren't all that bad. Inside there are very loving even though they mess around often and fight they are great. And I don't have a favorite, I love them all equally.

Sincerely,

Esme

Dear GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha,

Nah I think Bella will come around. And what??! They're vampires??!!? OHH just wait till everyone finds out about this, haha it's pay back time Cullen, you are so dead. rubs hands mischievously

Gotta go- Mike,

P.S. never call me that name again.

* * *

**Ok guys, I thought I put this up. I'm super sorry I swore that I did, but I was cheking everything and it said I didn't. SORRYYYY!**


	26. when night calls

Dear Emmett,  
YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!  
What is your favorite movie/TV show? Have you ever watched Pingu? And, finally, what is the best prank you have ever pulled and who was it on?

Dear Edward,  
What is the strangest thing that you have ever heard in someone's mind? Did you ever date/like/have a crush on anyone before Bella? If so, WHO?!?!?!?!?

Dear Bella,  
What is the thing you like least about Edward? Pretending for a minute that Edward didn't exist, who do you think you would currently be dating: Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jake, or Student #4 (a random guy at Forks High)?

Dear Alice,  
What is your favorite color?

Dear Jasper,  
Do you consider yourself emo? Because I know several people who believe you to be emo, how does that make you feel?

Dear Esme,  
My drama teacher's name is Esme. She thinks you're awesome! Do you like to act/have you ever been in a play or anything? You seen to me like the kind of person who might enjoy that kind of thing.

Ok…that's all I got. :)

Love,  
when night calls

* * *

Dear when the night calls,

I don't really have a favorite t.v. show, but I do like Spongebob (wink wink themysterious"H"!) And Pin- what? I have never heard of anything called that. Hmmm…the best prank….well all my pranks are ingenious…well…ah yes I know! It had to be the one when I tricked Edward into wearing a tutu at the school talent show. It was hard, but someone as cool as me, can definitely handle it. BTW I'm taken if that's what you meant. Well unless you're cuter than Rosalie of course!

(Rosalie attacks him)

AHHHHHHH!!!! NO STOP!!! I didn't mean it!

(continues to attack him)

(makes call me sign)

Nice knowing you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dear when night calls,

The strangest thing? Easy, that one day when Jessica was thinking of how "cute" and "hot" Mike was. That was really creepy. And no, I've waited my whole life to find my true love, and I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else besides her.

From,

Edward

Dear when night calls,

Edward? I can't find anything wrong with him. Well except the fact that he's a little overprotected, but he only does that because he loves me! And…well…I'm not sure, I mean I never really was one to date before I met Edward, but if I have to choose then I suppose it would be Jacob. I mean he's a good friend, and although he's hateful to all vampires, he still has a soft spot somewhere inside his big furry body!

Love,

Bella

Dearest when night calls,

PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Alice

Dear when night calls,

Emo? Emo?!?! Emo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? I'm not emo! Ok, just because I feel everyones emotions does not mean I'm emo. And even if I was emo I wouldn't be able to cut myself because it wouldn't work! and if I were emo, I'd be dead by now because of Alice.

sigh

I have no feelings………….

Haha just kidding, but I feel a tad offended anyone would think of me that way. I mean just because I don't have any friends at school, and I avoid everyone and the sunlight doesn't mean I'm emo.

Jasper

(not emo!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Dear when night calls,

That's so sweet honey. Well I know I haven't been in any plays, or have done any type of acting since I've been changed. And before I was change…well I honestly don't remember, sorry. But I do act about not being a vampire!

Your friend,

Esme C.


	27. Lava Puppy

**_A/N: _(wow this must of been one of my fastest updates yet) Well sadly I don't own Twilight. But i'm a happy writer, writing for wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!!**

**BTW: I suppose we could call this chapter a New Years' gift! Hey give me another review tonight, and I'll put up a new chapter by tonight! (gasp) I can't believe I just said that! Well on with the chapter..**

* * *

Dear Edward and Jacob,

I've been reading some pretty interesting fanfictions, but I have a few questions of my own for you TOGETHER. I've noticed that some people are writing stories where somthing like Edward and Bella's daughter falls in love with Jacob's daughter, and vice versa. I think it's really sweet, but what would happen if that really happened?

Sincerely,  
Lava Puppy (Lover of most things Vampy and Wolfish)

P.S Don't fight over the keyboard, boys :3

Lava Puppy

Edward: Well as much as I disapprove of it (I would be related to a werewolf OK, don't blame me!) I suppose that if my daughter (or son) was truly in love with 'his' son (/daughter) then I would be OK with it. I mean I can't make her not love someone, so I'll let her be. Of course their wedding might be a bit of a problem because of the borders……

Jacob: Oy! Don't be such a suck-up bloodsucker! You can't honestly be saying that! I would never let my SON fall in love with something related to that bloodsucker. And how dare you write before me you computer hog!

Edward: Could you at least try to be more mature with this situation? And you don't need to worry about any of this, because I highly doubt anyone would marry YOU in the first place, let along have a child with you. And no I am not a computer hog, I actually take the time to look over stuff and reply.

Jacob: _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! _You better run bloodsucker.

Edward: I refuse. I don't want Bella to worry.

Jacob: I knew it

Edward: Knew what?!

Jacob: You're scared to fight me

Edward: Scared? Hardly. And just for that……(tackles Jacob) (starts harshly scratching and biting at each other) (Bella walks in)

Jacob: Bella…

Edward: Oh put a sock in it………as for you Lava Puppy, well right about now I'm gonna have to leave. Sorry 'bout getting off subject, it can be hard having a little wolf kid bothering all day.

Jacob: Why you little……

(computer screen goes black, then lots of sparks shoot out) (burns down Bella's house) (Bella glares at them both then walks out on them)

((so unlike her))

(Bella trips and falls down the stairs)

((there we go))

* * *

**_Review to email Twilight characters!!! _**

**I haven't written that for a while. Well hurry on with the review we only have 2 hours! Hehehe happyhappyhappy.**

**_Happy New Years everyone _**

**_Bring out the parrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtae fishy!  _ **

**Yeah that was random...and sorta scary too...OK im gonna post this right now before...im shutting up now...**


	28. xLookingForMyEdwardx

**_A/N: _Ok I'm gonna put up another chapter after this so give me a few minutes...BEEP...oh yeah, well I'm happy today and I'm willing to update a lot today, so today is one of those days to review (but you are always free to review!) **

* * *

Dear Edward ,  
Considering the current situation between you and Bella what will you do once she is a vampire, which would break the treaty with the dogs? Do you think Bella's presence will be enough to keep the situation calm? Will you kill Jake? (xLookingForMyEdwardx)

Dear xLookingForMyEdwardx,

Well as much as I disapprove of the idea, we'll move to Alaska once I change Bella.

And knowing Jacob, I'm sure he'll think of Bella as a monster after she is changed, so I doubt that it'll change much. As for Jacob…kill him?

Well that depends on the situation and what happens. I won't bother him if he doesn't bother me, because I don't want Bella to be sad if I killed Jacob.

So as long as he stays off my back I'll be fine.

Yours truly,

_Edward Cullen_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah I know it's a pretty short chapter. Ok well I just wanna say one thing, please please please, review for the latest chapter. I mean it's OK if you don't, but it's easier for me, and it makes it seem more fair...somehow...yeah...ok...see ya next chapter!**


	29. writing bird

**_A/N: _Ok if I haven't gotten to your review/email yet then don't lose hope in me! I'm doing the best I can and last time I tried I couldn't go check out reviews on here so I had to get some off my email. And a quick reminder- just keep sending me the email you want them to reply to and I'll get to it as soon as I can. Happy New Years!**

* * *

Dearest Edward and Jacob, I have noticed that there are a bunch of

fanfictions out there in which you two fall in love with one another.

How

does that make you feel?

XOXO,

Writing Bird.

PS I LOVE YOU JAKE!

* * *

Edward: In lo-

Jacob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! You will not steal the spot light again you dirty bloodsucker!

Edward: Would you stop calling me that?!

Jacob: No!!! Shut up!

Edward: Yeah, well hate to break it to you, but I'm just trying to answer this person's email.

Jacob: Yeah so you can suck her blood too!

Edward: o.0

Jacob: See it's true you just confessed!

Edward: I didn't say anything

Jacob: Then what do you call this?! o.0

Edward: I call it a face

Jacob: Yeah sure, that's just an excuse for sucking her blood

Edward: You make no sense at all. I don't suck ANYONES blood

Jacob: That's what they all say!

Edward: o.0

Jacob: HAHAHA see you did it again!

Edward: o.0

Jacob: See Bella he's a fake-!

Edward: 1-Bella's not here 2- What in the world are you talking about and 3-Shouldn't we be answering a question

Jacob: Yeah ok sure.

Edward: Well if you haven't noticed it let we wouldn't make a very good couple. And we aren't gay.

Jacob: How do you know I'm not gay?

Edward: o.0

(_I think we all know how this'll end_)


	30. xLookingForMyEdwardx2

**_A/N: _Short chapter maybe, but it's still a new chapter! **

* * *

Edward,  
do you view you fans/admires (whatever you want to call us) the same you view Jessica:(  
Also, i doubt you like being called Eddie,knowing that if you disliked this that means Emmett would do this to annoy you what do you do to him when he does?

Dear xLookingForMyEdwardx,

Well I don't hate you guys, it's not your fault that you like someone. I mean it can get annoying at times, but she's not good at all! I can't hate someone like that, for just liking something, so don't worry! ;) and I don't like being called Eddie, but it's better than Ed! And Emmett is learning (the painful way) to stop.

Nice talking to you again,

Edward

* * *

**_Review to email Twilight characters!!!_**


	31. Roxxi & Ali

**_A/N: _Oh dear it seems that I'm running out of emails/reviews. Oh well here's another chapter! **

* * *

Roxxi says:  
Dear Mike,  
Is it true that you're only going after Bella to make Jake/Edward jealous and date you?  
Ali:  
shoves knife into Roxxi and says-  
Hey, Jane,  
Want to have a lets-kill-Roxxi party? And, yes, I got your e-mail. Your army of vam- I mean, your KITTEN is doing very well. Almost 15 fighter- I mean, POUNDS.

Dear Roxxi,

What? No of course not! I'm not only trying to help Bella realize she was supposed to be with me, but she shouldn't be with either of those bastards in the first place! And I'll just wait for Bella to realize that! She'll soon realize that her and I were meant to be.

Love,

Mike

(coughonlyinyourdreamscoughmaybecough)

Ali,

Hmmm…well since you say you have my email, let's talk this over, over email!

-Jane

* * *

**I wonder...**


	32. Dragonhear65

**_A/N:_ I'm so suprised that I'm still going at this!!!! Yaa!!!!!! **

* * *

Dear Wolfy,

You and Ed are alike ADMITT IT! your both head strong, and willing to do what ever it takes to have Bella. and no he isn't useing Hypno powers to control bella, she chose him end of story yours truly(who doesn't have anything against you except the fact you tricked bella into kissing you)

Dragonheart65 aka Becky

Dear Eddie,

what does freesha smell like?

Yours truly,

Dragonhear65

Dear Dragonhear65,

What the hell, Wolfy? And what are you talking about?! I'm nothing like that bloodsucking, murderer! And he may not be using powers, but his blood sucker friends most likely are! And I didn't trick Bella into kiss me she chose to kiss me on her own will, so there!

Jacob

Dear Dragonhear65,

Don't call me Eddie, ok. And what exactly is freesha?

From,

Edward


	33. edwardcullenmaniac

**_A/N:_ This one took a bit longer, cuz it had more questoins, but neverless I finished. Enjoy!**

* * *

dear mike, 

if your not gay, proove it, wear non-gay clothes for a

week-and you do wear gay clothes

dear edward,

i look like a little Bella, long, brown hair, brown eyes, and a petite body, i don't know if my eyes have depth, i can't find out

dear bella,

how do you feel that i look like you?? will you adopt me?? wait... i can't be adopted, but if i could, if i was an orphan with no onel, would you adopt me?

dear Alice

has jasper ever killed a kitty? and can we go shop? i have the best mall that's not famouse near me!

dear Rosalie,

want to come with me and alice if we go to the mall? i know the perfect store!

dear emmett,

stop being and idiot! start being un-idiotic!

dear jasper,

i'm most vamp men, like emmett, and you, DO NOT KILL KITTIES EVER!

dear Esme,

are you a good baker? i like to bake! if i was an orphan and Bella didn't adopt me would you?

dear Carlisle,

how do you find time in your schedule to hang with your wife only?

dear jacob,

i loved the name jacob, my cat is named jake, but i want to change it...guess what i want it to be named?... that's right, EDWARD! mwa ha ha ha ha!have fun being a mutt-man, or pup-boy, i prefer mutt-man cuz it sounds cooler,but no mean names for you start with a b. also... if you were a girl, would you be a lesbian and like-like bella, or just be friends? being a lesbian hurts edward the most!

dear jacob and edward,

would you rather kiss eachother, or kiss a cat, for jacob, and a normal dog for edward? would the kiss mean anything?

dear sam,

you never got one before, but i think you could have a better life. you

coulda met emily first, not hurting leah, and could not have hurt her, by not being a werewolf. sorry to say it, but vampires are hot, and they don't make it that way, they die that way.

dear every vampire,

you are all hot, although i do not feel that towards all of you, just edward, who is sadly taken, but i like bella, so i don't care. would you adopt me if I was an orphan?

dear every werewolf,

no offense, but you have less hotness on the level of hot to vamps they are cute... but never mind!

* * *

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

I DO NOT wear gay clothes, yeah. Besides, what do you know what I wear, are you a stalker or something?!

Mike

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

Ok…

From,

Edward

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

Uh, how old are you exactly? Well maybe…I don't know you would need to talk to Edward about it.

Love,

Bella

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

Only big cats like bobcats and stuff like that. And how much I love to here those words! Why is it that nobody who lives in my house enjoys shopping with me? Oh well, and I'd love to go shopping with you!

Sincerely,

Alice C.

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

I have better things to do

Rosalie

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

I am not an idiot, thank you very much!!!! I'm smarter than most take me to be. How do you think I come up with all the great pranks and jokes? It's called being an idiot not!

From the non-idiotical,

Emmett

edwardcullenmaniac,

Ouch!

Your feelings hurt,

Jasper

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

Of course sweety I love having children with me! And I think I'm good at cooking, at least Bella likes it.

Lots of love,

Esme

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

Well the "kids" are older than they appear, and they're smart enough to know when to leave us some time alone, but there's no rush because we have all of eternity!

Yours truly,

Carlisle

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

Never say the E-word. And the rest of that is disturbing, I don't know what it's like to be a girl, so I really can't answer that.

Jacob

Edward: I'd kiss the cat and dog

Jacob: Edward… wait noooooooooooo!!!! I mean, the cat, hehehehe….it would mean nothing at all

edwardcullenmaniac,

Is this supposed to be an insult?

From,

Sam

-Edward: When you say this I hope you're not talking to the Volttorri also….

-Jacob, Sam, others: HEYYY!!!!!


	34. Dragonheart65

**_A/N: _Sorry about the delay, I got kicked off the computer because of a certain someone (my sister) so it's not my fault, really. Well here's the chapter finally!**

* * *

Dear Eddie,  
yea yea w/e i'm still callin you eddie.  
Any way  
Are you responcible for La chupacabra that lives in mexico  
it's saposedly drinks the blood of goats  
did you have anything to do with it?!  
not that i'm accusing you, just wondering if you lost you appitie after biting something.  
okay maybe a little acusation. but tiney! like the size of jaky's brain  
truly yours  
Dragonheart65

Dear Bella,  
CONGRATES! i heard about the engagment! i'm so happy for you!  
what colors are you going to have?  
are you letting alice pick your dress?  
is it fluffy and white like in my big fat greek wedding?  
How did you tell your dad?  
did he pass out?  
did he pull out a shot gun on edward??  
tell me EVERYTHING!!  
Your friend,  
Dragonheart65

Dear wolfy,  
cause your wolfy that's why.  
oh and did eddie ask you to be his best man? i think you would make a great best man for the wedding -!  
yes you did trick her  
Your friend,  
Dragonheart65

Dear Eddie(again),  
CONGRATES! i heard about the engagment! i'm so happy for you two!  
what colors are you two going to have?  
are you letting alice pick your tux?  
are you going all black or elvis blue?  
How did you guys tell charlie?  
did he pass out?  
did he pull out a shot gun on you??  
tell me EVERYTHING!!  
yours truly  
Dragonheart65

* * *

Dear Dragonheart65,

No. They are probably just the type of people that possibly drink blood like that. Like it could be a tradition or something, like when people eat things such as dogs and cats. It could be something that, except blood…good enough explaination?

From,

_**EDWARD**_

Dear Dragonheart65,

Well I promised Alice she could do everything for the wedding so she chose everything. The color of the dress is going to be pink, and the dress is like that. And then the brides maids dresses are going to be a light blue (at least I got to choose the color for that one.) as for the rest, my dad and stuff, well Alice and Edward were the ones who sent invitations out. I offered to help, but they finished by themselves in about 5 minutes. So they sent Charlie's out and I don't know if he's even gotten it let. I was a bit afraid to tell him about the wedding in person because…well you know Charlie.

Sincerely,

Bella

Dragonheart65,

I DIDN'T TRICK HER!!! And no he did not, which I'm glad because I would never be in that blood suckers wedding, ever! If I did go it would only be because of Bella, I still don't get why she is going to get married to, that, that monster!

Bye, Jacob

Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob!!

Dearest Dragonheart65,

As Bella told you, the invitations were sent out, so no need to worry about that. And if I let Alice pick the tux I would end up covered in pink, I'm going with the classic black one. And Charlie's invite, was the same as all the others, nothing extraordinary about it. Um…well Alice is doing the decorations also, and she made Jasper and Emmett find the cake. She already took them all shopping for the dresses. Yeah, well I don't have much more time to explain so I suppose we'll have to write again soon.

From,

_**Edward**_

**_

* * *

_**

Review to email Twilight characters!!! 

**__**


	35. mgirl13

Dear Edward,  
What is the funniest thing you have ever heard Bella say in her sleep?

Dear Bella,  
When you lived in Phoenix, who were your friends? What were they like? Do you still keep in touch with them? If you didn't have any friends, who did you wish was your friend?

Dear Alice,  
I am short like you, so when I shop I can never wear the dresses I want because they don't have the clothes in my size. What should I do?

Dear Jasper,  
What is the weirdest emotion you've ever felt? Who was it from? Why were they feeling that way?

Dear Emmett,  
What is the best video game you've ever played?

Dear Rosalie,  
Have you ever had a bad hair day, or a day were you didn't look beautiful? I mean in both human and vampire life.

Dear Esme,  
If your baby you had when you were human had lived, what would you have named it?

Dear Carlisle,  
What is your most embarrassing moment in all of your existence?

Dear Jacob,  
DEATH TO JACOB! No offense, but you're just in the way and causing conflicts to arise when they shouldn't. Get out of the story!

Dear Jane,  
Why were you changed? What caused you to have such a cool, and destructive, power? Has there ever been a special someone in your life? Or has your appearance, being young-looking, scared them off?

Dear Aro,  
What power do you think is the best for a vampire to have? Would you ever consider drinking from animals? How were you changed? Finnaly, what kind of humans taste the best to you?

Dear mgirl13,

Let me think about it…I suppose it would have to be the time when she was talking about a taco attacking a…cheese ball…as strange as it was, it was entertaining, and funny.

From,

Edward

Dear mgirl13,

I had a few friends, but we weren't really close or anything. And we didn't hang out very often, only at school, sometimes… and I didn't want to really be friends with anyone there because they were all snobby, like Lauren.

From,

Bella

Dear mgirl13,

That's horrible never being able to find a dress that fits! You should take it to the tailor and have it trimmed so it fits. I hope you can start finding suitable dresses!

Love,

Alice

Dear mgirl13,

This one gay guy, liked some other guy, that was dating his mother and cheating on his sister at the same time. It was awkward.

Jasper

Dear mgirl13,

Guitar Hero III! It's not a wannabe game, it's awesome! Rock on!

Your friend (unless you DON'T like guitar hero),

Emmett

Dear mgirl13,

I'm insulted! I always look beautiful, and even when my hair looks bad, it's still good looking!

Rosalie

Dear mgirl13,

My baby? Oh well there's so many good names I would of loved to name him. I suppose Brandon, its always been a nice name.

Sincerely,

Esme

Dear mgirl13,

The only one I can think of at the moment is when I accidentally tried to put a man through labor instead of a woman, but that day I was feeling different, and I didn't have a drink for a while so that might explain it.

From,

Carlisle

mgirl13,

How dare you!!! Why don't you come say that to my face! Ha see you're afraid. And yes that is offensive, and I am no conflict! I'm more like the resolution, so ha!

I'm not even gonna put my name down!

Dear mgirl13,

I was changed because someone was thirsty! Because some people were made that way. Why should I tell you?

Jane

Dear mgirl13,

Maybe mind reading. No way! I was changed because of a vampire. The ones that try to run, there's something about the way their blood flows.

Aro


	36. A random chapter

dear emmett  
i change my mind, i just thought you were stupid cuz loads of fanfics say you are! oh, and your the only one that we can see as stupid, not edward, alice, rosalie, jasper, esme, or carlisle seem idiotic to me, but you, your just really hyper some times.  
and also, we both like guitar hero! i rock at easy!!(kinda!)

dear jacob,  
you know, the whole book New Moon would not exist if you weren't stupid enough to try to fall in love will bella, SHE MADE HER MIND UP! now, STOP being such an idiot

from EDWARDCULLENmaniac, NOT jacobblackmaniac, GET THE POINT!?!?

dear jane,  
i have a treat for you, just don't drink my blood coughidiot-named-my-teachercough you would like her blo-COOKIES, i think

dear Aro,  
do you love anyone, or is your being super-duper-old-looking getting in the way?

dear jasper,  
i don't hate you, it was a confusion, my story is kinda random...and i just...got carried away...sorry! lets be friends!!

dear alice,  
i'm short too, and i can't stand it! all of my friends are taller than me, and my nickname is shorty! i'm also really skinny and stuff, but that's ok! i found a really good store that has the cutest dresses! i bought one when i went to florida cuz it was SO cute! i'll go on now...

dear edward,  
guess what, do wizards exist? if so, have you ever met harry potter? and the person playing you was sedrick in one of the harry potters movies. he's ok for you... but can't you play yourself in the movie, your much hotter!

dear bella,  
the person playing you is kinda ok, pretty good, she looks enough like you...ok! let me say this again, YOU AND ME LOOK A LIKE AND I LOVE IT!! i wish i met you... wanna hang out some time?

dear esme,  
i hear you look really pretty! well, all vampires do, but i wish i could meet you!

dear cullens,  
i hear your all very pretty, and i am not hitting on any of you... unless a new younger looking vampire has joined, then you wanna help me have find my true love? any takers? alice? rosalie? esme? i wont even say the guys!

* * *

Dear EMMETTcullen maniac, 

yes I think you accidently put Eddie's name there instead of mine, but don't worry my fan it's ok. I hope that wasn't supposed to be an insult there... Yes guitar hero does rock. I'm like a real rockstar!

From,

Emmett

Dear person,

(starts shaking uncontrolingly) I would take that back if I were you, you little leach lover.

You don't deserve to know my name!

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

Silly human I would never do anything to endanger my communinty! Don't suggest that again or I WILL kill you. Besides you're a human and you have no right to know what we are and what we can do.

Jane

Dearest edwardcullenmaniac,

Sweety you are much too young to understand. I will explain this to you when you are my age honey.

Love,

Aro

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

Um about that...why don't you talk to Alice about that...I'm sure we can be friends..hehehehehe

From,

Jasper

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

WOW really?!? That's so cool we should totally go shopping together. I know the perfect place!

Sincerely,

Alice

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

What movie? And wizards are stupid, espicially that Harry Potter one, he kidnapped my Bella. It's even documented in the story **Bella Meets Harry Potter **by _fire among us _(aka me.) Never trust them. NEVER!!!!

Edward C.

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

Well I'm really busy nowadays, a wedding coming up and a _really _special occasion that'll last three days, so I don't know if I can manage. But I'll get back to you on it. -

From,

Bella

Dear edwardcullenmaniac,

Aw youre so sweet. You should come over sometime and I could cook you something. I love cooking for people, so please I love to have you over.

Your cook pal,

Esme

edwardcullenmaniac:

Edward:...

Alice:Sure!

Rosalie: Pathetic.

Others: o.0


	37. Vampire hater

**_A/N: _I don't own Twilight, and I don't own Jacob either. I don't really own anythign except my account on fanfic. Yep!**

* * *

Jacob POV

I was walking through the forest when suddenly I saw Bella. She looked back at me, tears in her eyes, and stabbed herself in the heart with a knife that I haven't noticed before. Before I had time to react she fell off a cliff behind her. "BELLLA!!!!" I shouted uselessly. I ran over to the side of the cliff and dived down into a pool of darkness. I didn't see her anyone, I kept looking and finally I saw her body close to the body. I swan downwards as fast as I could. I saw shreds of her shirt and finally blood. A knife floated up to the top, blood coming off it. I gulped as I made my way down to Bella. She wasn't breathing. I was depressed, no I was mad. I transformed, it had to be that Cullen, what did he do to her. Suddenly a group of fish swan towards me, there were lots of them. I glared at them then turned around and started swimming upwards. They started to bite me, "Why you little…" They were piranhas' and drops of blood were coming off me. Still in wolf form and naked (…) I slashed at them, right as ink squirted into my eyes. "AHHH squid!" I could feel the bites and an even bigger bite that took off my leg (shark) as my eyes burned. At my last moments of life I saw what was left of Bella, "Sucker this was an illusion," and once again she disappeared. What? I wondered then I died.

**Revenge is sweet, I feel much better now that Jacob is dead, hopefully it made your guys' da just as it did mine! Review and tell me what you thought of it. -**


	38. MindzTheCullensKickAss

**_A/N: _I'm actually gonna make the reply after the question now so its easier now- oh and feel free to ask questions from breaking dawn if you want.. **

* * *

Dear Edward,  
I am probably one of the very few girls that is not in love with you or dazzled by you or thinks that youre perfect...wait this isn't even the question! Anyways, doesn't it disturb you that Jessica Stanley has mental sessions starring her and you? Maybe even Lauren Mallory shudder

**Dear Mindz(TheCullensKickAss),**

**Well first of all, I have my Bella so it doesn't matter what they think. The only time they become an issue is when they start thinking about her...and thank you because I don't take pleasure in breaking human hearts, I hurt Bells once and I don't want it to happen again. **

**Sincerely,**

**Edward not Ed**

Dear Bella,  
Why do you keep making fun of yourself in these emails? I mean, god. Klutzilla? That's just cold.

**Dear Mindz(TheCullensKickAss),**

**HEY! I do not make fun of myself even ask Edward! Edward-Of course not Bella dear Bella- see that!? Edward- -shakes head-**

**Bella**

Dear Emmett,  
First, let me start off by saying U ROCK MY SOCKS!! My question is: In one of my fanfics, I made you go bonkers for The Simpsons Ride (and as in bonkers, i mean you flung your pants in the kitchen sink and began to dance on the table in ur underwear becuase u were going to universal studios). Would you really go that crazy?

**Dear freaking awesome Mindz(TheCullensKickAss)!!**

**Who wouldn't girl?! It's universal studios! UNIVERSAL STUDIOS! **

**XOXOXOOXO**

**Emmett**

**PS**

**That already happened...**

**PSS**

**Are you a super agent spy who was spying on me?**

**PSSS**

**I forgot what I was gong to say here...**

Dear Rosalie,  
Does Emmett ever embarass you in public? And if so, do you spend your time scanning the crowds for a replacement husband? (sorry for being so mean Em-Bear. Im just curious.)

**Mindz(TheCullensKickAss),**

**Puh-lease if you had a husband like I do you'd know why. He gives old lady's hugs, then (get this) he tries to hug me! Its mortifying! but sadly ive never found anyone to make me look as well as he does. Plus I still love him, and his bear hugs.**

**Love,**

**Rosalie**

Dear Alice,  
How would you feel if you were taken hostage by Bella when Jasper's away on a hunting trip?

**Mindz(TheCullensKickAss),**

**It be great! I could do her nails, go shopping, do her hair, it be just like when I take her away! Ohoho funfunfun. I'll have to get her to do that next time.**

**LOVE,**

**ALICE!**

Dear Esme,  
Doesn't it get on your nerves that Carlisle has so many "lady friends" at the hospital?

**Ah dearest deary Mindz(TheCullensKickAss),**

**Carlisle isn't like that, then only time he ever talks to them is when he asks for help during an operation. Sure he might have lunch witha few but he rarely calls them.**

Dear Carlisle,  
Is there any other job you want besides being a doctor (dont lie to me Carlisle, I know you do)

**Dear Mindz(TheCullensKickAss),**

**To be honest with you I love my job. I can say that with a honest heart, and it's very convinient. And I do NOT lie! RAWR I'm a big ferocious vampire!!**

**Doctor Carlisle**

and last but not least...

Dear Jasper,  
First, let me start off by saying that you are SEXY.  
Sorry, suger rush. -  
Anyways, I have many questions for you:  
1. Have the emotions you feel ever been so overwhelming that it's caused you pain? Cause when you feel pain, I feel pain.  
2. Has the height difference between you and Alice ever caused problems with the you-know-what.  
3. Does Alice ever take you on shopping sprees with her? Is it torture?  
4. Does Alice ever use you as a Barbie doll?  
5. Do you have a dream?  
6. Do you want kids? Would you adopt one?  
7. Do you think you would make a good dad?  
8. Have you ever had fans stalk you around everywhere like they do to Edward?  
9. How's life?  
10. Do you think I'm annoying?  
11. I'm just one of the very few who chooses you over Edward. How does that make you feel?

XOXO,  
Mindz(TheCullensKickAss)  
(would be great if u could make this a chapter)

**_Hey Mindz(TheCullensKickAss),_**

**_Thanks but I have a girlfriend...You smell good...-gets smacked by Alice- I m-meant you smell bad...hehehehe -Alice gives him a doggy bone- Yes dog bone! -awkquard silence- Right... ok to the questions_**

**_1. Yes and it becomes depressing, very saddening_**

**_2. -stares into space- NOOOOO!! Not you-know-who!! I dont wanna die!! MOMMYYY!! -sucks thumb- -another silence-_**

**_3. Well not tortue it can be painful at times, but I'm with the woman I love so it's not so bad. _**

**_4. -glares- I'm always the last resort- it happens to often_**

**_5. I dream that I will marry Alice...100 million and 1 times..._**

**_6. I dont want kids Alice- -glares- _**

**_-whimpers- kids would be g-great_**

**_7. D-Dad? -fake faints- _**

**_8. Yah, her name is Mindz(TheCullensKickAss)_**

**_9. Good, thanks for asking _**

**_10. You wouldn't want me to answer that..._**

**_11. It makes me feel...like...I am very special cuz there's only one of me. Puppydogs and...blahblahblah! GO ME!_**

**_FROOMMMMMMM!! MEEEEEEEE JASPER!! GO CAPLOCK!! hahahah i get everything on mine!_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Hope it wasn't confusing and...

REVIEW TO EMAIL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!


	39. heyhey to mgirl13

**_A/N:_ I know its short, and I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated (most of you thought I was probably retired or something xD) but it's better late than never right? I love you all!!!**

* * *

HA! Love the chapter! I have a lot of questions, including a question for Benjamin, you know the Egypt vamp.  
Dear Benjamin,  
If you can control the elements as a vampire, what could you do as a human. Were you an Avatar!? (Sorry, I'm an Avatard.)

Dear Leah,  
Have you ever considered adopting, Miss Menopausal at Twenty?

Dear Jacob,  
You thought it was wrong when Quil imprinted on a two year old, but you imprinted on a baby! A half-vampire baby! Isn't that a bit hypocritical?

Dear Alice,  
WHERE DID YOU GO??! I missed you when you and Jasper left in Breaking Dawn! Did you really have to leave?

Dear Bella,  
Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Seriously? I think the dedication's nice, but I prefer Nessie as do a lot of people. Can you please change her name?

And those are my quesetions! Please make this a chapter!

* * *

Dear mgirl13,

Ha, no I was NOT an avatar. People ask me that way too many times. As a human, I was really close to nature. I was a vegetarian, and extremely close to nature. I researched it often for projects, and new most everything there was to know everything about them.

Peace out girl!!!

Mgirl13,

No, I have not. But I have considered adopting any cute available guys ;)

Love,

Leah

Dear mgirl13,

Well it's different when you're actually experiencing it yourself. It's not hypocritical at all, Quil is just a strange one… It's perfectly fine for me and my lovely Nessie. Quil on the other hand…I do worry about him. *As Quil sits growling in the background*

Later kiddo,

Jake

Dearest mgirl13,

I had to go on a mission to find a child like Nessie. I couldn't tell anyone because Bella is a really, really bad lier, and Aro can read minds. I did have to go though, and Jasper loves me enough to go with me for it.

Sorry to worry you!!  
Hugs and kisses,

Alice Cullen

Mgirl,

Hey!!! Her name is perfectly fine. And it's pretty. Plus, both Esme and Renee loved it, so no she will not be nicknamed after the loch ness monster.

Sincerely,

Bella


	40. eak917

**_A/N: _ENJOY!!!! :) **

* * *

Dear Cullens,  
What are you all going to be for Halloween? (or is it too childish for people  
as old as you?) Are you going to have couple themes? (like Superman and  
Wonderwoman, an Oreo and Milk, etc.)

Dear Rosalie,  
How does it feel to be the butt of the blonde jokes?

* * *

Dear eak917,

Emmett- well a vampire of course!

Rosalie- Dressing up for Halloween is for five year olds. I have much more important things to do, like my makeup.

Alice-I'm so glad you asked! Well after I help Bella and the guys out with their costumes and make-up, I'm going to dress up as a superstar ballerina.

Edward- Well Halloween isn't something I usually go out of my way to dress up for, but I was thinking about being a poet. One of those feathery hats would really complement my face according to Alice.

Bella- Oh no, I can't dress up. Those costumes are definitely a trip waiting to happen.

Carlise and Esme- We're going as Tarzan and Jane. It was really all Alice's idea.

Jasper- I'm going as Casper the friendly ghost because our names rhyme. WOOHOO!!!

-------The Cullens

Dear, Dear eak917,

I have claws and I am not afraid to use them.

Have a nice day,

Rose


End file.
